


Wish you were here

by EZM2016



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Harry wishes Severus was with him.Wrote this for the 30 day challenge





	Wish you were here

Severus was in his private quarters, sitting at his desk while he graded papers. It was well after midnight when a note appeared with a soft pop and floated down to his desk. The potions master rolled his eyes as he opened the note. 

 

**_“Wish you were here.”_ **

 

It read, with a little heart at the bottom. Severus sighed. “You’re only a room away,you impertinent brat.” He called out in exasperation. Severus went back to grading papers until he heard another soft pop, making him a sigh again. 

 

**_“I’m naked.”_ **

 

This one read, and it even included a winking face. Severus just snorted and began putting away his papers before he extinguished the light. “Bloody Potter.” He mumbled under his breath as he headed for their bedroom. 


End file.
